


Идеальный подарок

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Beginnings, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, POV John Watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон ждёт, когда его заметят.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Идеальный подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Perfect the Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073330) by [thetimemoves (WriteOut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves). 



> _Изо всей своей жизни дай лишь этот момент!  
>  Весь твой ранее прожитый путь,  
> Всё, что будет потом – игнорируй, забудь,  
> Так ты сделаешь миг совершенным и сжатым  
> В исступлении страсти, завершённый ответ -  
> Мысль и чувство, душевная жажда._
> 
> «Сейчас!» – Роберт Браунинг

Джон Ватсон стоит в позе «вольно!» по другую сторону ленты на месте преступления. Он выглядит как любопытный прохожий, заинтригованный огнями и суетой. Слабый запах пороха? Лёгкое возбуждение от недавнего выброса адреналина? Здесь не на что смотреть, двигайтесь дальше.

Джон не может до конца расслабиться, но тем не менее ощущает спокойствие и уверенность, которых не чувствовал слишком долго. Он наблюдает за Шерлоком, сидящим на заднем сиденье машины скорой помощи и явно сбитым с толку оранжевым одеялом, накинутым на плечи.

Джон стоит и терпеливо ждёт. Он может быть терпелив сейчас, в этом новом мире, который внезапно ему открылся.

Это не займёт много времени.

Шерлок, без сомнения, находится на середине впечатляющего умозаключения; тот смотрит на него и его озаряет, когда он обнаруживает самую невероятную связь. Джон улыбается. Ну наконец-то. Его заметили.

Шерлок подходит и снова считывает Джона. Джон приветствует это, хотя и удивляется самому себе.

Наконец освободившись от старших братьев и незаинтересованных помощников, они украдкой поглядывают друг на друга. Джон видит, как на лице Шерлока отражается его собственное счастливое недоверие.

Джон не знает, что будет дальше, но он знает, что ему не терпится узнать. Он думает, он надеется, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое.

Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон. Вот как всё начинается.

***

<https://64.media.tumblr.com/ae22c7b21561b8e11e032a03d4deac8f/bc2744f6dcac2352-ea/s640x960/ebacd0cbf41d4cc01148b4b5d6346d5d5377cf4a.jpg>


End file.
